


Check Up

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Doctor/Patient, Erik Killmonger Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Your leg bounces up and down anxiously as you sit waiting for your name to be called. You made sure to arrive extra early to account for a crowd or forms to fill out asking all the standard, invasive questions that any health facility is required to know. This visit was particularly nerve wrecking considering your friend’s referral to come. 

One night during a girls hangout, wine and tea was spilled while discussing your personal lives. Your one friend from high school griped about how yet another Tinder date didn’t live up to their profile and couldn’t hold his own in the bedroom later to add insult to injury. Your other friend from college was a little more mum about her escapades and turned out it was for a reason you weren’t expecting.

“We decided to open up our marriage.” She says. 

You both gasp involuntarily before bargaining for more information.

“Are you guys not happy? Whose idea was it? It’s only been three years!” You exclaim.

She sniffs her wine glass while taking a deep breath. “All valid questions and comments but it was my idea. In a small way, I’ve always been polyamorous.”

“I thought you were just a cheater but…” Your high school friend mutters.

“Get outta here! Those were misunderstandings of love. I enjoy the company of every partner I come across but I haven’t found the one that could be my anchor as I continue to love freely.”

“So he is really ok with this? With other men?” You ask as slow as possible to get your point across.

“Yup! Luckily he is not gross to think one sex is ok over another. It’s all the same whether I liked men or women but my heart is his always. And honestly, it’s been hot ever since we just talked about it. Like we just got a jump start!” 

“Hell, I need a jump start. I wish I could make an appointment to my vagina workshop but I ain’t had the time.”

“The hell is that?” You whip around to your high school friend intrigued.

“It’s got some official title, but at the clinic on Grand, they have some workshop that teaches you how your vagina works and the BEST thing of all, how to achieve orgasm. Now when I went there some lady just told me where to find and touch and how to relax but I heard some big fella up there now is helping out and chile, if he was there when I went, my next stop woulda been the OB!”

Your college friend fans herself. “So wait wait wait. A fine man doctor teaching me how my pussy works? Why haven’t you told us before?!”

“I said he wasn’t there when I was! Plus this was before I was told you married with an asterisk. Emphasis on the risk.”

“On Grand you say?” You pull out your phone to Google.

“Mhm, that’s right. Cuz if anybody needs it, it’s you. How long has it been since you even went out with somebody? I have tried to set you up, make a dating profile for you, wingwoman a guy at the bar, with no results!”

You shrug. “Sounds like your problem. But ummmm listen. I do wanna check this out, but no way am I letting a stranger touch me like that. I just want pointers-”

“And a story to tell us afterwards, ok?!” College friend cackles along with high school friend. You roll your eyes looking over the website, praying they take your insurance. No mention of a fine ass doctor but hopefully fate worked in your favor.

Which brings you to where you are today: in a lobby with about 4-5 women looking at their phones or a magazine preparing for their treatments. 

“Come on back!” The joyful nurse says, holding the door open for you. You snap back to reality as the white walls are almost blinding against the lighting as you are led to a room with a 4 above the door.

“You can have a seat while I get you settled.” 

You sit on the examination table as she signs on to her computer and asks you general questions. What brings you here? When was your last cycle? Have you had issues with this? Pain during that?

“I’m really just here for informational purposes more than anything. I would like to know more about myself but I haven’t had problems.”

“Ok. And when was your last sexual experience?” She asks as she types.

“Including myself or…” You ask.

“Not including yourself.” She says with a reassuring smile. 

You think and start to feel hot with embarrassment. “It’s definitely been over a year…” Or five more like it.

“Ok, that’s fine. And have you had issues achieving orgasm with a partner or by yourself?”

You mull it over. “Not…necessarily. It has been a while since I could lately, but I have been busy with work too, so…” 

“Ok, that is up to you to bring it up with Doctor Stevens when he sees you. But that is the end of my questions so at this time we have a gown over there if you would like to disrobe. We offer an examination or a self examination if you so choose. Unless you request otherwise, it will be mainly superficial and informational so don’t expect a pelvic exam or anything like that, ok?”

You nod, thanking her as she steps out, closing the door behind her. The room felt more cold and quiet now that you are alone, but you waste no time in getting undressed. Your worst nightmare is to take your time and accidentally be walked in on. 

The gown is clean but lacks in softness, plus your ass was hanging out no matter how tight you tied the strings around you. The paper separating your skin from the exam seat crinkles loudly as you fidget, looking over the posters of the female reproductive system and molds of various vaginas.

One catches your eye that is see through, showing the depth of the canal. You can’t help but get your phone out and take a picture. You text it to the group chat and start to search for a good meme reaction when a rapid knock startles you.

“Good afternoon, Ms.- OH!” 

The deep voice behind you makes you drop your phone and it is not until you bend over to pick it up that you realize your ass is not covered in that gown. You spin around, backing up to the wall to pick it up.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to barge in like that.” He says, face covered by a clipboard.

You put your phone in your bag and tiptoe back onto the table, cursing yourself out for embarrassing yourself.

“It’s fine, really it was all me. I shoulda stayed my ass seated.”

He pulls down the clipboard, giving a meek smile. “Frankly, it’s not the first time it happened. Shame on me.” 

You feel your breath leave your body a split second when you finally see the man that got your friends so ready to come back. He did not look like the type to even be interested in medical school, but you thank God prejudices are not facts. He was the most beautiful doctor you had ever been seen by and so modern looking, with his short locs bound in a mini ponytail to the back of his head, and the sides shaved. His eyes were so youthful they made you feel silly to stare and despite his small smile, his dimples announced themselves proudly.

“Well, isn’t it, ‘fool me twice, shame on you?’” You respond, pulling your gown down and sitting up straighter.

This made him smile wider, and you thanked God generously. “I never blame a patient. It might be a HIPAA thing, but I might be making that up too.”

He pulls up a stool and sits down, checking over the notes on the clipboard. “Now, as I started to say…what brings you in?”

Your mouth began to feel dry. This was easier to discuss before, but you really don’t want to go deep into your personal life with him now. “I just…uh, wanted information on the body. You know, the female parts and what I may not know.”

He nods, looking back to you. “It says you have had trouble achieving orgasm lately?”

“WOW! I did not-”

“It’s ok!” he says, graciously interrupting. “That’s what a lot of people are here for. You aren’t alone.”

You cover your face. “This is embarrassing, why did I even come here.”

“Look, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I won’t ask you or bring up anything you don’t want to discuss. But I am here to help, so let’s make the most of our time here.”

You look at him again, seeing the sincerity on his face. A face like his can’t be completely trusted around any hot blooded woman but he is a doctor.

“Let’s start from the basics.” Dr. Stevens pulls one of the example molds from the counter and places it in front of him, facing you. 

“Now a lot of people call all of this the vagina, but in actuality it is called the vulva. That includes the labia minora, labia majora, urethra and clitoris. Only when discussing your vaginal opening and inward, is it actually the vagina.”

“Ohhh, really?” You ask, leaning in for a closer look. He nods, smiling at your perceived interest. “Now where is the urethra on here…”

He points to a tiny hole that you couldn’t have found with the CIA on your side. 

“I figured it was somewhere there, but you know I didn’t know there were three holes until an episode of Oprah told me when I was a teenager?”

“I have heard that before. It’s unfortunate how many women don’t know about their own bodies when they own them, right? But curriculums aren’t set up to teach it without thinking they are sexualizing things to kids.”

“But it’s not! It’s their bodies, they have those things so they should know!”

He raises a hand up to you and you smack it without thinking. The loud clap between you both sends a shock beneath you. The doctor’s charm was bringing you out of your shell little by little.

“Right. The best way of learning is demonstrative. They gotta see what you’re talking about to get it. Now I’m going to bring back what we spoke about earlier…” He points to a higher area of the vulva. “On here, the clitoris is here. It’s fairly easy to spot, it’s not hidden and that’s just to make it easier for a teacher to show. But not everyone is like this.”

“I know where mine is, so that’s fine.” 

“However…” 

You roll your eyes. “Sure, it’s like your little paper says. I can’t always get what I want from it.”

Dr. Stevens nods understandingly. “Ok, that’s common. Now one offer we have is an examination. I won’t have to do anything but observe.” 

He stands up to reach underneath the side of the exam chair you’re sitting on to pull out a mirror on an extendable arm. “You would just view yourself here and if you have questions along the way, I’ll answer them.”

You puff your cheeks to get rid of nerves, sitting back slightly as the paper crinkles and crackles. 

“I’ve been examined before. Not my first rodeo, so let’s do this.” 

A part of you couldn’t help but feel curious about what he may have to say about your parts as you hike your gown up. He pulls out two mini stirrups to rest your feet on as you spread your legs apart. Dr. Stevens stands next to you, adjusting the mirror to get the best visual of your vulva for you.

“Huh.” You say.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“Mine looks nothing like the diagram.” You take your hand to pull apart your lips some. 

“What do you notice is different?” He asks.

“A lot,” you say with a tone of defeat. Why does every vagina depict this pink flower with symmetrical lips that barely overflow and a ready clitoris that probably distracts if you had to ride a bike.

Dr. Stevens stands beside you, hands behind his back, peering politely from you to the mirror reflection. “What specifically?”

You exhale deeply. “Right out the gate, the color is nothing like the rappers be talking about. Pink pussy this and that. It looks kind of like if you had grape bubblicious and once the flavor is gone and you toss it? Yeah….” You pull your inner lips to the side with your middle and ring finger. “And my urethra is there huh?”

He nods, adjusting the mirror for shared benefit. “Exactly right in the middle. It’s kind of small so not surprising that you wouldn’t notice.”

“Interesting.” You feel a sense of discovery within you as you actually learn a thing or two from this exercise. Looking back at the model vagina on the counter, you think of a new question.

“Ok, so the clitoris right? Why is it so difficult for me to get to it?”

Dr. Stevens crosses his arms. “Well, you might be affected by the clitoral hood. It helps to protect it but can be bothersome during arousal. So depending on what position you are in, it may take some maneuvering. Try moving it back now; take two fingers on either side and pull back.”

You do as instructed, feeling a sensation hit your exposed skin until you see the little pearl looking button that must be it. Your finger grazes it, making your legs jerk unexpectedly.

“Whoa, ok, haha. That’s it.” You laugh sheepishly, pulling your legs closer together.

He places a hand on your back encouragingly. “That’s ok! Honestly, it’s best to make sure you also have feeling. Don’t be shy to try.”

You open your knees again and gently feel around for your clitoris again. You can tell you’re close but the feeling is not as intense. Embarrassment starts to affect you as you notice your concentrated expression is not at all sexy and what woman doesn’t know where to stimulate themselves.

Dr. Stevens notices the trouble, stepping away from you to get a pair of gloves, latex popping against his skin.

“It looks like you are rubbing yourself through your clitoral hood, which can be fine but I think for what issue you’re having, you would want as much surface area pleasure as possible. Now I could show you, but that’s up to you.”

Your body tenses up at the question he was asking. Seeing as he has gloves on, you don’t suspect he meant to show you on the model vagina. But that’s why you’re here, right? To get help and also to be touched by a smart, handsome, kind gentleman that you never met in a backroom: just the normal human experience.

“Uh…well, it would certainly make it easier. Sure.” You say, moving your hand back to grip the exam seat as you sat like you were in the final stages of giving birth. You repeat in your mind that he is a medical professional that means no harm and any gynecological exam gets awkward sometimes and he has also seen thousands, so yours won’t get him any more rattled than the next one. 

You watch as he nods to you, confirming he received your consent. He rests one hand on your knee and the other reaches toward your now throbbing lips. Time seems to move slow until he finally makes contact, giving you a jolt again.

“Sorry. I know it’s different with a foreign hand but let me know if it’s uncomfortable.” He says kindly.

You take a deep breath and drink in his comforting words. “All good! X marks the spot, right?”

You feel his fingers slide along your inner lips, giving them an occasional gentle pull that curls your toes. “Now, your labia minora doesn’t look like the model because the model is the depiction of a white woman’s genitalia. More often, Black people won’t have that high pink color that is praised as you said. But it does not make you abnormal or less desirable.”

“No?’ You ask quietly, relaxing under his touch once again. The medical terminology is a good distraction from what is happening, so you try concentrating on that instead of your growing arousal. 

He smirks, revealing those dimples that caught your eye again. “Not at all. So don’t listen to anything otherwise. You look perfect.” He looks at you as he says this, pulling and stroking at your lips slowly you can’t help the arousal building between you, breaking eye contact as soon as possible to study the mirror. 

But that only makes you hotter to see him touch you as you gasp out, “Well that’s good news!” 

He looks back down at your vulva again. “Now I am doing this one handed, which may not be comfortable when you attempt, but it’s easiest for me since my fingers are thick and nimble.”

“Hey, practice makes perfect…I mean, not like you have played with a lot of vagina before. Not played but examined…which I guess if you’re good at it, you would have played with many vaginas then, right?”

Dr. Stevens gives you a confused look before breaking into a chuckle. “Not ‘played’. I don’t play with anything. I work.”

_And I am glad you clocked in_ , you thought.

“But as I was saying, the clitoral hood can be pulled back like so…” 

You feel it before you can see it. His thick fingers fan your lips out so much easier than your own hands, you gasp audibly before covering it with a cough.

“Uh huh, go on.” You croak.

He appears to barely notice as he studies the reflection of your clit in the mirror, pressing his middle finger right on the peak.

“And that makes for a more accessible area in which you can arouse yourself, like so.” 

He slowly circles your clit over and over again, much longer than you expected for an examination. Are you supposed to say stop, you’re unsure. Can he sue you for cumming on his hand? You feel your thighs beginning to buckle and attempt to close them but his grip on your knee was stronger than you noticed at first. Once his middle finger plunged inside of you, there is no going back. You can’t control the small mewling sounds you make as he touches you.

“You have a good amount of lubrication produced as well.” He says matter of factly, spreading your wetness along your lips. He bites down on his lower lip as he rubs your vulva.

“No shit! I mean…” You slip up, getting too comfortable but he pats your knee, flashing that winning smile.

“It’s ok, just remain relaxed, you’re almost done. But yeah, long as you keep the hood pulled back like so and set a rhythm, you should have a pleasurable experience going forward. If not, come back to me”

“I’ll cum alright,” you moan as your head falls back as you bring your hips forward, rocking against his hand for more friction. This naughty spirit enveloped you. If he ever said to stop, your train would’ve derailed, but he never did. His accommodations to your reactions sent you further down a path to unrighteous glee.

He penetrates you with two fingers, while running this thumb along your clit in tandem with the strokes. “Is that better?” He asks, stroking you faster.

You nod, throwing caution to the wind as you grab hold of his wrist, writhing against his finger before your body decides it has had enough. You felt like how chocolate tastes: lush, sweet, a jolt of energy with a smidge of guilt but unwilling to put it down.

Erik holds you close with his freehand. “That’s good, ride it out and hold on to me. I feel you tightening, you’re just about there, aren’t you?”

“Mhm!” you dig your face into his chest, breathing erratically as your climax approaches. It mattered that it was him doing it. How you got so lucky was a question you weren’t willing to confront because it just felt so good, why even think.

“Let that pretty pussy sing, you got it.” The release you feel wash over you makes you feel like world peace started and ended in your pussy and you screamed for joy. You lean back on your elbows as he rests his hand still against your mound, your walls pulse in the afterglow. 

“That’s better, right? Luckily I see you have a fully functioning muscle down there.” He says before going to take off his gloves.

You shakily pull your gown down and begin to sit up. “I hope so cuz if that is what sick feels like, I don’t wanna recover.”

He snickers at your comment, writing something down on some paper, tearing off a piece, folding it to give to you.

“Now, this is something in case arousal doesn’t always come to you easily. That’s a prescription that can get the job done naturally and quickly. Take that home with you and you can order it any time you feel it may be necessary.”

You nod, getting up to put it in your pocket. “Thanks. You know my friends recommended I come here and I can’t say I am upset.”

Erik holds his clipboard in front of him, holding out a hand to you. “I’m glad you came.”

You shook it and as he left, you got dressed and drove home feeling lighter than air. You started to call your friends about it but figured you might start at the pharmacy just to see what he prescribed. If men can have a ‘get freaky’ pill, why not you. You dug out the prescription from your pocket and your mouth dropped when you read it.

_Erik 555-0123, use as recommended._


	2. Chapter 2

You let a whole week pass. Thinking about your ‘prescription’ is all you can do with your free time. You kept that sheet of paper in your purse and took it out during your lunch break, at happy hour, and every night you sat on the couch alone at night. And when you went to bed, you gave up on underwear because apparently wet dreams affect women too and you could not get him out of them.

You couldn’t talk to your friends about what happened. As far as they knew, you chickened out before the appointment. You really wish you did tell them though because now this prescription is burning a hole in your hand and you can’t figure out what to do with it. 

One night, you decide hanging with your girls is a good distraction and call them up to come over for a get together. Sipping and snacking with a movie that none of you pay attention to was a great distraction.

“But chile, let me tell y’all about the last time I went to the doctor,” your high school friend exclaims, setting down her glass.

Your college friend coughs into her chest. “I told you that bump on your puss was nothing but an ingrown…but if I was wrong, I also told you to stop messing with the dude you met selling phones outside the grocery.”

She waves her off. “I’ll never have to pay a phone bill again though. However, you were right about the ingrown but I mean the pussy clinic.”

You perk up, leaning with intrigue. “Yeah, how did that go?”

“Well, I made my appointment and everything, even requested him specifically to see me. So after I got my wax and went over there, I got seen and put in a room for examination. He comes in and BITCH!”

You feel your heart lurch in your throat. Of course he sees other women with this. But one of your friends? Is there anything more disgusting?

She continues, “…so I’m sitting there like a deer in headlights looking at this brown, tall, muscular, educated with an attitude ass that I could never let slip from my grip if he needed it.”

Your college friend hoots and hollers. “Baby GIRL! So how did he do? Did y’all fuck? Oh my God that’s one of my favorite porn genres: Doctors and Bosses fucking you all over the office!” 

High school friend shrugs, taking her glass up woefully. “He is unfortunately long winded and VERY clinical in his explanations of the damn vagina. I never thought I could be so bored of it, I almost wanted to sit on his face just to shut him the fuck up, which I did offer.”

“To sit on his face?!” you exclaim loudly, checking yourself internally for your outburst but she doesn’t notice.

“I offered for him to see it. I thought a gynecological exam came with it, which it does but he steps out and some white woman comes in and does the same bullshit I always get at my regular doctor.”

“Damn, so the streets were telling lies?” College friend whispers, looking incredulous into the distance as her hopes crumbled in her mind.

“Unfortunately, I think so. So (y/n) don’t even worry about missing that appointment, it’s literally a lecture with a pap smear at the end, which is worse than any lecture I sat through in college. At least my TA was down for a make out every exam time.”

You chuckle absentmindedly, but not because of her academic indiscretions. You had to know why he gave you the treatment differently. And you have left him on a limb for over a week now when there is no greater sign than this that he may have clearly expressed interest. You couldn’t be left stuck on stupid.

“Hey y’all, I’ll be right back. My mama wants me to call her about some movie actors she wants me to look up. She never gon learn Google.”

Your friends go right back to chatting with each other as you walk back to your room and shut the door. It’s 6:30, would he even be available to talk? You have no idea if this is a personal number or his work number, but if you had to leave a message, that would be better than nothing. You are a patient, after all.

You sneak back to your bedroom, closing the door and laying out the prescription paper on your desk to make the call. Your heartbeat was pounding strong in your chest as you became excited. The back and forth pull of hoping he wouldn’t pick up while hoping to he would makes you feel foolishly juvenile, but your muted shriek as the phone rang confirmed how exhilarating this all is for you.

It rings once, twice, three times, then four. You start to wonder if you should hang up or wait to leave a voicemail. What would you even say? How could he respond to-”

“Good evening, Dr. Erik Stevens speaking.”

Your heart couldn’t take the pressure, leaving your body it seems as you freeze in shock.

“Hello? Is this (Y/N)?”

You plop back on the bed, beating a pillow beside you to work out you sudden burst of energy. How the hell did he know it was you?

“Uh, yes. It’s me, thanks for calling,” you reply professionally.

“…you called me,” he says with a warm laugh on his end.

You smack your forehead, “Oh yeah! I did, you’re correct. I meant to say thanks for answering.”

“What’s up?” he asks coolly.

You puff out your cheeks, finding the words as smoothly as possible. “Um, I had wanted you to fill me, erm, fill YOU in on my progress but really there isn’t much to go on.”

“Really?” he says, sounding genuinely curious. “What’s been happening?”

You shrug as if he can see it. “I mean, who knows but I know I have been busy so I can’t dedicate a ton of time but also, when I have tried…you know…”

“Masturbation?”

You felt your pussy jump 3 feet that time. The word sounds so 1970s PSA after school special to you but when he says it, it’s like your favorite thing on the menu being a happy hour item when you didn’t expect it.

“Heh, yes. So when I tried like you did, I couldn’t feel the things I did in your office,” you feel so meek and shy talking about this. He is a doctor, it’s his job and he has seen it all but you shrink within yourself discussing this.

He gives a couple uh huhs and pauses before asking, “How did I make you feel during your visit?”

Your body tenses up again as you stammer some, getting worked up.

“Now be easy, that is the start of the issues right there. Calm down and relax. Take some deep breaths.”

His voice is like coffee: rich, energizing, needed to get from one activity to the next. You do so clutching a pillow tightly in front of you. “Ok. when I was there honestly I was nervous. I wasn’t sure what to expect but friends said I should see you just cuz you’re so fine.”

“Hm, I guess that’s a recommendation I won’t complain about.”

You both laugh together.

“It’s crazy but I wanted to see what the fuss was. I should’ve known better, why would I go do this after so many women before me,” you make sure to add that to get a gauge of his status of wooing anyone else like you.

“I don’t take on every patient that comes in, so you know,” Erik says assuredly.

“I know…” you say trailing off with slight disappointment.

“Also…I gave you extra…care because it seemed to work best for you. I have not done that with any other patients because they seem honestly more into the information I provide or ask for a female doctor or are very enthusiastic about examining themselves.”

You tried to find the right words to say just so that it doesn’t come off as too thirsty but real. He wanted to know that he took care of you after all. 

“Well, I appreciate you being in tune with your patients like that. I didn’t necessarily expect what happened but it felt good all the same. I mean I really had some issues with seeing the good of my…”

“Vagina, though you probably mean vulva,” he says matter-of-factly.

You felt embarrassed again. How you, a woman, couldn’t say it but from him it’s like reading a feminist poem. “Vagina/vulva, exactly. I always hear about so many standards guys have and that influences women to pass on even more standards on what it should look like, smell like, feel like, but none of it matches me to a T. So you informed me and that made me not feel weird about opening myself up to you after knowing you for 5 minutes. Plus, it’s your job of course, so I know I ‘m not the first.”

“You weren’t just a part of the job though.”

“Come again? What?” you ask, sitting up straight.

“I can’t lie when you were here, I was highly attracted to you. You engaged me in conversation, which showed me how smart you are. And you’re…beautiful, in every possible way.”

You practically eat your pillow at the revelation. “I…that is…amazing you would say that.”

Erik chuckles. “I mean that too. And I apologize in advance if it’s forward but I hoped you would call when I gave you the prescription, I almost didn’t think it would happen.”

You fan yourself excitedly, “Can’t seem too eager. But I could use a refresher on what I was taught.”

“Exactly what this hotline is for! So let me think here. You’re in a comfortable space, right? Alone.”

This reminds you that your friends are in the other room. “Sure, yeah.”

Erik’s voice drops a little lower as he discusses the topic at hand. “Ok. The best way I find that works for you is if I were to spread your legs wide. It gives me a lot of space to work with.”

You feel yourself warm up at the image. “Sure, that definitely works.”

“Yeah, cuz I can have you completely open in front of me, so there’s nothing and nowhere to hide. Your body is served up right and ready for me to…demonstrate. By now, I could tell already that you’re aroused. Do you want to do this, while you’re on the phone with me?”

You run lightly over to your bedroom door to lock it, kicking off your shorts and underwear to fly back onto the bed. “Ok, sure. And you really could tell already?”

“Uh huh. Cuz you can’t look straight at me at first and you holding on to the sides of the table to brace yourself. But I promise I won’t do anything that would hurt, ok? Then I take my hands and run them along your inner thighs.”

“Oh wow,” you say already breathless, as your fingers feel the softness of your inner thigh, tightening your stomach up from the sensation.

“Does that kinda tickle you?” he asks gently.

You giggle. “Yeah it does,” you say, running one hand down your inner thigh back and forth light as a feather.

“That’s good. It helps with anticipation, excitement. Your laugh is cute too, and that makes me want to hear you do other things too, so I kiss the skin on your thigh cuz it’s soft and-”

You gask, jerking your legs together again and smile with all teeth, trying to hold in the goofy laugh that almost spurted from your mouth. 

Erik laughs. “…and I make you gasp and laugh just like that. Like I did something so innocent and childish when I’m only getting ready to bring the freak outta you with just my tongue.”

You exhale, feeling yourself become anxious as your body gets antsy. You wish with all your heart he was in the room.

“Now I can see for real you wanting me. That pussy starts to talk back to me a little and it makes me curious. You remember how my fingers felt pulling your lips apart for the first time?”

“God, yes,” you moan, reliving the very moment. You feel your lips, vulnerably tender to your touch, you take your fingers down between them and shudder, looking down as you part them, you catch a glimpse yourself in the full length mirror on your closet door. 

“And when I do that, it tells me everything. I can tell your body is getting your shit ready for me, making your skin more sensitive for my touch, those walls getting warm and wet to make you want more and more, and I want to taste it. The sweet drip that pools from within you, I gotta have it. But only a taste.”

“You can taste it all,” you whisper, reaching for your clit.

Erik laughs. “Ok, thank you. But don’t you dare touch that fucking clit yet.”

You sit up, putting your knees together feeling frustrated. “What? Why?”

“So before I get my taste, I have to taste with my eyes right? Now I got to taste it with my touch. So, let me place my hand on top of you, running my fingers through some curls of yours til I get to your lips, dragging my thumb up and down so you good and coated with all that drip. Go ahead and do that for me.”

“Wow, yeah,” you hiss, turning over on your stomach, spreading your knees wide with a high arch, imagining him seeing you fully vested.

Erik sounds very close to the phone as he says, “I really really like the way your lips look under my fingers, it’s like they dance with my rhythm and it’s hard to stop. But I had to know what your pussy was talking to me about from earlier, so I put my finger inside you, slowly, pushing in. That’s when I feel you tighten up a little.”

You slide two fingers in and out of yourself as you bite the pillow. “More.”

“More? That’s what I thought too, since you tighten up for one finger, I easily put another in, feeling your walls put their work out on me.”

You dig your forehead into the mattress, not able to wait any longer, you move your soaked finger up to your clit, shuddering against your touch.

“I know, especially, when I work your clit with my fingers in you at the same time. It’s like you forget to breathe, going quiet then gasping sharper, faster..”

You feel your arousal at its peak, breathing into your chest as your back curls up, pushing your hand deep into your sheets. You sit into your hand further, not wanting to let go of your climax too soon.

“Ohh, shit, I think you found your nut, didn’t you?”

“Yes, yes! Fuucck Erik,” you repeat over and over with the rhythm of your hips as your orgasm grows, messing up your sheets and giving not a fuck about it.

“I did, but you know what I need now? I got my eyeful, and my touch, but now I really really need to taste you,” Erik says with a growl.

“Taste it,” you plead.

“I take my fingers out of you and they are soaked with you cuz you wanna give me your all. I want you to look at me as I lick my hand clean of you.”

“I see it. Taste some more.”

“Your hips are moving at me, getting closer like you need more.”

“I do!” You say louder feeling a concentrated force work from your center toward the outer edges of our body.

“I love to see you need it. You ain’t playing with me laughing and smiling, you’re begging and angst ridden. Now I have to make you feel me, it’s what I have to do. Just when my tongue touches down on your lips, your legs jerk around me, but I know that’s only a reflex so I dig my tongue into your deeper, whipping it up to your clit before wrapping my lips around it. 

“Shit! Fuck!” you whisper feeling your clit get over stimulated, aftershocks leaving you jerky..

“Just like that, baby girl. You hooked right into me. Feeling your hands dig into me skin while you cum had me solid. It took everything for me to not turn you over and show you the real shit. Now I want you to come.”

You push yourself up slowly, your head feeling hazy. You hadn’t came that hard since the last time, and you just had to get the full experience.

You roll over, feeling lifted. “I have.”

“Nah, I need you to meet me.” Erik demands.  
You spring up from your bed. “Where? When? Like, huh?”

“Just come to my office. We closed 30 minutes ago. I’ll wait for you.”

You run to your shower to get a quick fresh up before putting on something cute but functional. You figure something that will allow him to get all of you just like he said he wanted over the phone and no one is more naked than going to the bathroom in a romper,s o you chose this olive green, with skinny faux belt in the front and a love neckline. Some platform sandals that match your skin tone and some curl refresh in your hair, and you’re good to go. 

As you walk out of your bedroom, seeing your friends there almost scare you.

“Uh, girl where are you going? Is your mom alright?” Your college friend asks while looking you up and down in your new outfit.

You put on your best acting performance. “She is, but she lost the remote again and hit a button so I need to reprogram something. I’ll be back, stay long as y’all want to.”

“AHEM! You look rather nice for a pop over to your mama’s. Is there something else going on?” High school friend asks with a judgmental gaze.

You feign frustration, “Ugh, I know, it’s such a hassle, but daughter’s gotta do what they gotta do. I’ll be back in like…a while.” You exit your apartment in a rush, dodging all follow up questions aimed at your back.


	3. Chapter 3

The GPS makes you jump every time it gives a new direction. Why did the office have to be so far away? The anticipation is thick and weighing you down. Each stoplight you hit, you take a moment to breathe and remind yourself this is actually for fun, not an actual procedure. 

When you reach your final turn into the parking lot, it’s so dead around there that you think you may have missed him. Not a single car sat out front and only a motion detector light lit your path as you approached the building. 

The night air chilled fast as you touched the cool door handle, being met with resistance.

“What?” you whisper to yourself, pulling hard with no change. Now your anticipation turned into low stage anger. You came all this way just to be stood up because this dude couldn’t let you know there was a change in plans? Or even forgot? 

You pull out your phone to look up his number but before you know it, the door is ajar.

“How you been?” Erik asks, smiling with a slickness that you wanted to wipe off his damn face.

“Why is the door locked if you’re still here?” you ask, like he is the help.

He stands further out, leaning against the door to hold it open with his hands in his pockets, staring out to the street. 

“Security purposes. There’s still an opioid epidemic that is rampant and you can’t be too careful what people might do. Plus you didn’t call and say you were here…”

You shrug. “There’s worse things that can happen, but I’ll excuse it.”

Erik gestures for you to come in, allowing little space between himself and the opening of the door. God granted you too much ass for him to pull that trick, sliding your body over his like it was nothing, making him chuckle like it was something.

Seeing the practice dark after hours gives it kind of a dangerous, spooky aesthetic with no light except for what seeps in through the closed blinds and the back exam room area. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Erik says. You feel the heat of his presence behind you followed by a hand on your hip but you take a step away.

Setting down your purse, you pull out a waiting room seat. “No one else is here, correct?”

“No one,” he answers.

“What about cameras? Are they in here somewhere?” you lean against the sign in area, looking around the corners of the ceiling.

He remains where he was before you moved, teeth shining at your implied paranoia. “That would be a privacy violation. Only cameras are outside the building. You good?”

You point at the chair you pulled out. “Sit.”

He does so, never keeping his eyes off of you. He sits very casually, slumped down and legs wide, hands folded over his stomach. 

You laugh to yourself, making him ask what that’s about.

“That is the pose right there. Just perfect to come over there and get on you and just…” you bite your tongue to keep from getting too excited. He has no right to just be sitting and still be so fine.

“What’s stopping you then?” Erik asks.

“I’m not trying to rush. And you started this with me, so it’s my turn. Take out your dick.”

Erik scoffs disbelieving of your brash attitude all the while doing as you say, looping his fingers through his belt buckle as it chimes hitting against the arm of his chair. 

You watch fingers grip the zipper, slowly sliding it down over his crotch to the very end. His cool demeanor shifts slightly when his hand reaches himself, unfurling his member from his pants.

“Ohh, look at him,” you say seductively as you lean back against the check in counter, spreading your legs in a wide stance. His thickness excites you, compelling your hand to reach between over your jumpsuit, rolling your head to the side.

Erik strokes his head, licking his lips. “You like the way my dick look?”

You chuckle. “It’s not obvious? But yes…it looks very, very good. Spit on it some.”

Erik takes his hand and shoots some saliva in it, working it around his tip and down his shaft.

“Fuck,” he smiles, breathing deeply. “Now you know that’s not how I taught you to touch. Those clothes gotta go.”

You maintain control of your excitement, slowly turning your back to him to ease this zipper down the side of your romper. You snake your shoulder loose, guiding the garment over past your hips and letting it fall to your ankles. Stepping out into you wide stance again with flare.

“Oh my God,” Erik whispers, watching at you rub your hands across your ass and over your lace covered pussy, bent at a 90 degree angle just enough for him to get a view of what he truly wants.

You turn back to him again, watching him squirm while you rub your titties. “Is that how you always jack yourself, doctor?”

Erik shakes his head. “You making it hard for me, but I ain’t gettin nowhere with you over there and me over here.”

You tap your jaw playfully in thought. “Really? Well shit, I think I have a better method to help you get to where you need to be.”

“Come and show where I’m going,” Erik beckons you , holding himself at the base with a little wag as you saunter over, planting your knees on the floor in front of him.

Your plans run along his strong thighs until you take his hand away, licking and kissing the palm.

“Let me see what I can do.” Famous last words as you hold his dick, glossing it over with your tongue from the base to his top, lapping around his head. 

Erik stomps his foot one time, running his fingers through his locs. “Ok, you got me.”

You chuckle, adjusting his pants to allow his balls to breathe. “You have to relax for me. Getting all tense will ruin the fun.”

You let your lips wrap around his head, savoring the flavor of him as you open your throat to take him in little by little. His moans of pleasure are all the motivation you need to allow your disappearing act to continue. 

Giving his balls a firm squeeze, you choke a little as his hips threaten your throat with more than you were prepared for, pulling back to give yourself a break, smiling at him as you polish him up.

“You don’t play fair.” you tease, tapping his dick between your breasts.

“Fuck that, you ain’t said nothing bout your 6’6 ass throat!” Erik exclaims.

You feel your power grow from within having impressed him, sucking him up again, working his length with full force. You look at him rock his head back and forth, feeling his hands curl into your scalp as he helps your rhythm with his own beat, fucking your face til he howls in ecstasy. 

“Shit!” Erik shouts as you feel him shoot inside you. You pull back a little, letting his juice quench your tongue as he whines and turns to jelly.

You play with it in your mouth, kissing and spitting it back on to his head then slurping it back again before swallowing it all.

“Damn, you so nasty,” Erik said with surprise before picking your face up by your chin and shoving his tongue in your mouth. You grip his dick tightly as you kiss him back, knowing he is tasting himself off of you makes your body ache for him even more.

Erik gets up, picking you up as you wrap your legs around him. He waddles over to the wall, nearly tripping as he holds you against him, feeling for the waistband of your panties.

“Gimme some of that pretty pussy baby,” he growls into your neck with your panties halfway off your ass.

You writhe under him, digging your nails into his neck almost ready to take him inside but you stop him, pushing him back and catching yourself to bring your feet to the ground.

“Nah nah. Not yet, come here.” You wiggle a finger, signaling he follow you to the exam rooms as he looks at you like you’re crazy with his dick in his hand. 

In the back of the office you pick a room to lie down across the exam bed. 

“Now you were talking BIG shit about eating me out on the phone earlier,” you say, steadying your platforms into the bed as you lift your hips to pull down your underwear. “But you ain’t showed me shit, so what’s good?”

Erik stands at the door, undoing his shirt and taking it off, revealing his exceptional build. You don’t question the scarification on his body, because the muscles speak louder to you as he stands before you hard and erect with excitement for only you.

Erik comes up to you, kissing you as his hand travels down your belly and in between your legs. 

“I started with something like this, right?” He says to you, working his fingers to sop your lips up.

You nod as he hums his fondness of your arousal.

“You giving me plenty to drink right here. That’s generous of you.” Erik states with a deepened tone as he makes the journey down between your thighs. You chuckle as you see nothing but the top of his head between you.

“What’s up?” he asks.

You shake your head, looking at the ceiling. “I’m really bout to get my pussy ate in the doctors office. Like you down there for a whole exam, but you’re finna eat me out!”

Erik raises an eyebrow, gripping his forearms around your thighs to zoom you down closer to his face.

“How else you gonna get the treatment?”

Erik teases you with kisses to your inner thighs, beard tickling your skin along the way. You sit up o you don’t miss his tongue coming onto you, laying flat along your lips as it wriggles upward to flick your clit. Your lower half jolts from the sensation, making you gasp and giggle like a rollercoaster ride. 

“Oh wow, you weren’t joking,” you say, letting him lick you til his heart’s content. Erik makes gratifying noises with each pass of his tongue along your inner lips.

“You know how good you taste?” he takes his time to envelop your clit with his thick lips, locking his gaze onto your as your body bucks under his mouth. He grips your breast as you cum on him, accidentally smacking his head between your thighs.

“Shit! My bad, but….oof!” You can barely keep a steady thought as he finally releases you, kissing the top of your pubic mound up to your belly and finally your mouth. Your tongues flicker against one another before passionately taking in each other’s mouths.

“You’re right. I’m not that bad of a taste,” you titter, reaching down between you both to check up on him and pleased to find him roaring to go.

“You wanna let me in now?” Erik asks, pressing his forehead against yours, watching you stroke him against your vulva.

You nod wordlessly, helping to slip him inside you. Once the tip is in, it was all his. You squeak a little from discomfort, not because you weren’t fully prepper but your body had to handle his girth.

“Slow,” he says, taking the back of your head as he kisses your forehead, easing into you at a sedate pace.

You grip his forearm, leaning your head back as he reaches the bottom of you staring into his intense eyes. You’re both lost in the lust of one another, thinking of nothing but the joining or your bodies and the taboo of the environment with the confirmation of you both wanting so much more here.

Erik bites your chin as he builds up a stroke rhythm, rolling his hips into you gently feeling out your body’s reactions.

“Oh God,” you groan, putting your hand to his back, digging into him harder with each penetrative motion. 

Erik, looks down at himself digging you out. “Look at that pretty pussy taking me in. That’s a good princess pussy, right?”

You nod, wrapping a leg around his waist as he quickens his motion. “You’re what I needed.” 

“Huh?” he asks, taking leg up to his shoulder with one hand and pushing you back by your throat with the other.

“I needed this,” you say a little louder, holding on tight to his upper back.

“What you need?” Erik say looking down at you with a stony look of authority, squeezing your neck.

“That dick! Gimme your penis Erik!” you mewl as he slams into you. 

“Open,” he taps your cheek for you to open your mouth as he licks your tongue with his. You laugh under his mouth, biting his tongue just enough to pound the shit out of you in retaliation only letting him go once he made you cum again.

“Oh yes, fuck!” you exclaim, sure you must’ve busted open one of those scars on his back from your grip. Erik sits up and turns you over like pretzel dough.

He kisses along your spine, trailing his tongue to your ass crack as he spreads your cheeks to either side, dipping his tongue in your with wild fervor.

You arch against him, shaking your ass in his face so he doesn’t miss an inch back there. Erik smacks your ass without regard for pain and you take it joyfully. While getting some last bites in on your ass, he unclasps your bra, helping you out of it.

“Gimme some more baby,” you whine, lifting a leg up on the bed and looking back at him, humping the bed teasingly.

“Ok, but it’s your turn,” Erik says with one more slap on your ass. You stick out a lip but get up, allowing him a seat. Before he can lay back, you push him down, crawling up to straddle his lap.

Erik smiles up at you, holding your ass as you line up his dick under you for insertion.

“You wanna put a patient to work, doctor? I thought this was your office?” you ask.

As you sit on him, you both let out a choreographed moan. 

“It’s a new therapy,” Erik explains. “Allows you to let the exam be led by you, instead of the other way.”

You work his dick with a clockwise pivot of your hips as you sort out the details. 

“Ok doc, I think I have it. So when I move like this,” you bounce on top of him slowly up and down, “does that feel normal for you?”

Erik closes his eyes, leaning his head back, kneading your ass. “No, not at all. It feels outstanding.”

You plant your hands on his chest, increasing the speed of your bounce. “So I am outstanding?”

He snakes his hands around to clench your breasts as they jiggle in his hands. “Baby, you are exceptional.”

You lean over the top of him, letting your hips do the work of stroking him. Your favorite move is to grind as his length swirls inside of you with your rhythm. You control just how it’s hitting inside you and it’s everything you crave.

Erik takes one of your nipples in your mouth and feeling his tongue flicker against you signaled game over for you.

“I want my exceptional pussy…to have your exceptional cum in it…right now,” you declare breathlessly.

As if Erik read your mind, his arms wrap around you as he sits up, pushing your further onto him as you ride him, clutching onto his shoulders for safety. 

“Come’re,” he growls as he stands up, pushing you up against the wall next to a reproductive system poster. Your back scrapes against the wall as he thrusts his hips into you passionately, breathing hard in your ear as he comes near.

“Fuck this shit, Erik!” you demand, gripping the top of his head as your thighs clench around him. Your jaw goes slack as your body kicks in another orgasm.

“Ah, that’s tight. Fuuuck this pussy creamy,” Erik moans as he gives a few more hearty pumps until his load floods you. Erik shakes as he cums, you hold him close as if he was getting cold.

“You did that baby,” you barely whisper out, comforting him as you try to right yourself after the sexcapade y’all had.

Erik holds you as he falls back on the bed again, looking dazed himself. “Nah, you did that by bringing your ass here.” He lays back with you on top of him, feeling his heartbeat against yours.

“And you gave out a prescription. So whose fault is that?”

Erik strums your back gently with his fingertips, eyes getting lazy as he looks at you. “No fault, just facts.”

“Fine. Do I leave now or…”

“No no!” Erik says. “You can’t drive after this. The side effects are too much for you to operate heavy machinery.”

“Wow, really?” you say, shaking with laughter.

“No doubt. Drowsiness, lightheadedness, occasional body twitching, like listen, I can’t let you out with my moral conscience intact.”

You snuggle to his chest. “Fine. But if my insurance covers it, I’ll need a refill on my prescription in the future.”

“Trust girl, you fully insured.”


End file.
